Parenthood: A Bridge to the Sky
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Now 16 Bridge Carson son of Legendry Rangers Andros & Zhane must take his place at the SPD Academy and prove he’s every bit the Ranger his parents fought to become, but will old hurts and new discovers distract him from his goals. slash


**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **A Bridge to the Sky

**Pairings:** Wes & Eric Andros & Zhane Tommy & Jason Karone & Mike

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **MMPR/Power Rangers In Space/Time Force/Lost Galixcy/RPM/SPD/Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Episode Used: **N/A

**Summery: **Now 16 Bridge Carson son of Legendry Rangers Andros & Zhane must take his place at the SPD Academy and prove he's every bit the Ranger his parent fought to become, but will old hurts and new discovers distract him from his goals.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge is born

**Authors Notes: **Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hates Tommy or 2. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

**Parenthood: A Bridge to the Sky **

A genius is born

_**The Astro-Megaship: 2004**_

Andros sat uncomfortably at the table, the mess hall on the Astro-Megaship was empty but that didn't surprise Andros. Seeing as he was almost 7 ½ months pregnant to his lover/Husband Zhane his hormones where more then a little out of sink, causing most people he encountered to flee at the very sight of him. Not that Andros minded after all he wasn't really in people kind of mood.

The only reason he'd agreed to return to Earth again was because of Tommy Oliver and his tendency to be in the wrong place at the right time. Andros laughed to himself as he thought back to when he'd first met Tommy and the title Zhane had given him.

'_The Christmas Tree Ranger was one of Zhane__'__s better jokes; though Myers has a point Technicolored Tommy is a better nickname for the second in command of the Rangers__'_Thought Andros with a laugh

"Hey Space to Dros come in Dros" came a gruff voice breaking Andros out of his thoughts, growling Andros spun round to yell at the other person until he saw who it was.

"Arrrrrrrrrrh so cute I want one" said Andros as he sounded mushy making Eric roll his eyes, Eric was stood in the doorway with his 4 year old son Skyler Tate Colins-Myers sound asleep in his arms.

"Back off Dros you're having one this ones mine, and don't let Sky catch you calling him cute he hates it," laughed Eric as Andros scowled at him.

"Yeah well don't let Wes catch you calling him Sky he will kill you" laughed Andros as he got up with an effort as his back let him know he was pregnant.

"Yeah well Wes wasn't in labour for 72 hours giving birth to him, so I'll call him what I want" growled Eric as Andros laughed.

"Yeah well he's one of my God Son's so pass him here," said Andros as Eric reluctantly gave up his son to his friend, Sky woke slightly before going back to sleep.

Andros smiled down at the sleeping boy, stroking his messy hair his thoughts went back to his own first-born and as if like magic or the connection he shared with his son a voice filled the room.

"Uncle Eric" yelled Ziggy as he came bounding into the room, throwing himself at Eric he looked ashamed at his mother as he was shushed by Andros.

"Sorry Uncle Eric Sorry mom" said Ziggy as he fidgeted from foot to foot

"Hey don't sweat it kid, Sky hates when he misses his favourite playmate see" said Eric as he pointed to Sky who was now wide-awake and smiling.

"Iggy" yelled Sky as Ziggy's face broke into a massive smile.

"Be gentle with him," said Andros as he passed Sky to his hyper son

"I will later" said Ziggy as he carried Sky to the table and began making shadows on the wall.

"He's going to be the death of me one day," said Andros as he watched his son.

"Hey with Blondie's genes be hopeful this ones ok" said Eric with a laugh as he patted Andros's pregnant stomach.

"Hey my genes are just fine thank you Myers, lets hope Sky's not as stubborn an ass as you are?" said Zhane as he appeared hugging his son before latching on to Eric and making him growl.

"I hope your son is not as huggy as you are Blondie otherwise the world will be doomed" said Eric as he attempted to peel off the former Silver Ranger as Andros just laughed.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join in?" asked Leo as he appeared into the Mess Hall.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Street Rat, see how you like it when Dros finds out your brother's knocked up his sister," laughed Eric as Andros growled at Leo.

"Thanks for reminding him Myers, anyway before blood is shed I came in here to tell you our dashing leader and his Technicolored Husband are on the vidscreen and requests our presence," said Leo as he removed himself from the room quickly.

"Ladies first Blondie" said Eric with a mock bow.

"I'm not the pregnant one," said Zhane before he remembered who else was in the room.

"Run now Blondie, before he has your balls," laughed Eric as Zhane raced from the room as a growling Andros followed.

"Got to love your family Zig, take care of Sky for me," said Eric as he turned to Ziggy who smiled.

"Say hi to Uncle Tommy and Uncle Jase for us" said Ziggy as Eric nodded before following Andros and Zhane.

_

* * *

_

The bridge was alive with people not to mention the fact that Andros had caught up with Zhane, he was currently yelling at him in front of the other Rangers. Eric looked round the small group until he found his own lover. Smiling at Mike and Leo as he passed them he wrapped his arm round his lover and kissed his neck.

"How badly did Dros kill Blondie?" asked Eric as he enjoyed being close to the man he loved.

"Not to badly he's too pregnant for that, where's Skyler?" asked Wes as Eric chuckled into Wes's neck making him moan.

"The hyper ball of energy has him, soooooo hopefully by the time this pow wows over he's going to be out like a light so we can have some fun" whispered Eric making Wes grip the bench he was lent against harder.

'_**Now Myers's has finished playing Casanova and Dros committing murder can we get this over with?' **_

Eric blushed slightly as he heard Tommy's frustrated voice over the Vidscreen.

"Sorry Oliver" said Eric as Tommy just laughed.

'_**Right now that that's over and none of us have to witness Myers's trying to make out with Wes again lets start, as many of you know and have commented Tommy once again has found himself as a Ranger….'**_

"Yeah he never could keep way could he? Even as a teacher he gets stuck as a Ranger and this time his teams half his age," laughed Eric as Tommy just growled when the other followed.

'_**Anyway back to the plot, the Rangers are a nightmare Jase and I figured a bit of Red Ranger training might help out….Dros you ok?'**_

"Not really Tom, I think something's wrong with my baby," said Andros as he collapsed on the floor as the other Rangers started to panic.

"Zhane get you ass over here, Mike take Karone and go look after the kids and Street Rat go get Alpha and anything he needs from the Infirmary" said Eric as he shifted into Commander Myers mode.

_

* * *

_

Mike found Ziggy entertaining Sky and his younger brother Ivan, while Wes and Eric older daughter Charlotte aka Charlie was laughing along with her brother. It broke Mike's heart to have to break up this happy moment, suddenly Charlie caught Mike's eye and looked at him with concern.

"Uncle Mike what's up?" asked Charlie as Ziggy suddenly spun round and looked at the Ex-Ranger, Ziggy and Charlie came over as Mike explained things to them.

"Don't panic Ziggy but Andros just went into Labour on the bridge, Eric is handling it but he want you and Ziggy to keep them calm while we make sure Dros is ok" said Mike as Ziggy nodded numbly the strong sense to be with his family took over him.

"Don't worry Uncle Mike we will" said Charlie as he gave Ziggy an _'its better if you stay here' _look.

"Yeah ok Uncle Mike" said Ziggy with a sigh; it was going to be a long trip.

_

* * *

_

Leo's heart was pounding as he skidded into the Infirmary as Alpha-6 rebooted, the happy little robot came online as Leo fought to catch his breath.

"Leo what's wrong?"

"It's….Andros….he's….gone…..into labour….waaaay to early," panted Leo as he caught his breath.

"Oh my that is not good where is he?" asked Alpha-6 as DECCA answered.

'_**ANDROS IS LOCATED ON THE BRIDGE FLOOR, HIS HEART RATE IS ELEVATED AND I'M WORRIED THE CHANGE IN ATMOSPHERE FROM K-035 TO DEEP SPACE MAY HAVE TRIGGED HIS BODY TO GO INTO LABOUR'**_

"And the child he is carrying?" asked Leo as he felt afraid for Andros

'_**THE CHILD ANDROS'S IS CARRYING IS IN DANGER, I SUGGEST DELIVERING THE CHILD. THERE IS ONE PROBLEM IN HIS CURRENT STATE IT IS UNSAFE TO MOVE ANDROS FROM THE BRIDGE WITHOUT CAUSING HIM TO MISCARRY'**_

"So your telling us he need to give birth **NOW**, but we can't risk moving him oh great" growled Leo as he finished gathering what they needed before heading back to the bridge to tell Eric the news.

_

* * *

_

Ziggy sat hugging Ivan close to him, it was times like these that he wished he was Ivan's age again. Charlie watched Ziggy with a sigh she hated when Ziggy was sad, even though he was the older of the two she felt as protective over Ziggy as she did her own brother Sky.

Looking down at the sleeping form of her brother she sighed, rocking her brother gently Charlie put Sky down to sleep in one of the makeshift cribs. Walking over to Ziggy she hugged him and Ivan close until Ivan was asleep.

"Thanks Charlie" whispered Ziggy with a sigh as he got up and headed to put Ivan down to rest.

"Err Charlie we've got a problem" said Ziggy as Charlie jumped up and headed to Ziggy, looking at the crib her heart froze. Where Sky had been sleeping was now empty and the crib side was down.

"I'm going to kill that little pain in my ass, come on Zig I've got a little brother to murder" growled Charlie as Ziggy followed with Ivan still in his arms.

_

* * *

_

Little Sky was confused, he knew something was wrong after all his playmate was vary rarely sad, he also knew that his sister was also upset which made him scared so when he was scared his daddies would chase away the scary things. So now, all he needed was to find his daddies.

The hallways were big, cold and scary but little Sky carried on, despite being little he was determined a trait he shared with Eric. Forcing himself on he hid away as he watched his Uncle Leo and a scary metal thing as they raced by, suddenly little Sky realised that usually wherever his Uncle Leo was usually his daddies where too so he followed them the best he could.

_

* * *

_

Eric growled as Leo filled him in about Andros's condition, after speaking with Tommy and Jason over the vidscreen he has cleared all but Zhane and Alpha-6 out of the room. Now it was out of his hands and in the hands of whatever gods/goddess's/deities Andros and Zhane worshiped and he hated that, he hated that he was powerless to help two of his closest friends when they needed him the most.

Sensing this Wes stood beside his husband, taking his hand in his own and making sure their wedding rings met Wes knew Eric would get the message no matter what happen he was at his side. That was until a little voice brought their attentions to him.

"Daddies"

Wes and Eric instinctively turned to the little voice they knew well, kneeling down Eric pulled Sky into his arms and held his son close to him. Sky was shaking in his arms; Eric felt his heart shatter as he dried the tears in his son's eyes.

"Sky what's wrong? And how did you get here baby? Where's Charlie?" asked Eric in a panic as Sky sniffled.

"Everyone's sad, Iggy's sad, Charlie's sad and Ivan wants his daddies but no ones getting them, why? I wanted my daddies so I came looking for you, I followed Uncle Leo and the scary monster thing" said Sky as he buried his head in Eric's top.

"Shhhhhh baby your safe now, that's not a monster that's Alpha-6 he's helping Ziggy daddies," said Eric not sure how to explain what was going on to his 4 year old son.

"Why what's wrong with them?" asked Sky as he looked up at Eric with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ziggy's Mommy Andros is having Ziggy's baby brother a little earlier then he should, so Alpha-6 needed to help him have the baby that's why we are all out here and Alpha-6 and Ziggy's daddy Zhane are in there" said Eric as he pointed to the sealed bridge door.

"Ok daddy" said Sky unsurely but he trusted his mommy even if he felt like something else was wrong.

What felt like forever to little Sky passed so slowly and silently before Charlie came storming down the corridor with Ziggy and Ivan in tow.

"Don't worry he found his way here" said Eric as he cradled the almost asleep Sky in his arms, before pulling his daughter into his arms.

"Any news?" came the almost timid voice of Ziggy as Eric looked down, but before he could answer the bridge doors opened and Zhane appeared with a silver bundle in his arms.

"It's a boy guys," laughed Zhane weakly.

"And Dros?" asked Eric as he approached.

"Weak but doing good, he'll be better once he's moved to the Infirmary," said Zhane as he and Eric missed Sky now awake as he leaned forward to investigate the bundle.

"BRIDGE" yelled Sky

"Yes kido he was born on the bridge, still need a name though Dros passed out before he could name him," laughed Zhane weakly

"BRIDGE" yelled Sky again as he pointed to the baby in Zhane's arms.

"Look's like Sky though of a name for him" laughed Leo as Sky scowled at him the best a 4 year old could making everyone laugh.

"Looks like your going to be called Bridge little one, but please love it or hate it blame Eric and Sky for your name" said Zhane and everyone burst out laughing.

Once again missing the scene as Sky lent over and taking out his dummy placed a gentle kiss on the baby head before muttering the quite words _'MINE' _before return to the safety of Eric's top.

//Communicators or phone calls//

*Telepathic communications*

'_**COMPUTERIZED SPEAKING / D.E.C.C.A'**_


End file.
